Secrets
by Sp00pyGhost
Summary: Mai has been working hard in school, so hard that she was able to skip a grade and get into one of the best universities in Japan. The others have went their separate ways and check on her every chance they get, which she's happy for, because she's able to keep her biggest secret yet, that is if you don't count her true identity. Let's see how this goes.
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back and with a complete rewrite of _Blind 20._ I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I just know once I get out of the prologue the chapters will get longer. Lots of love and don't forget to give me some feedback and tell me what you think. I am deleting _Blind 20_ but I will have a copy of it so I can look back at it and see what I want to keep from it. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.**

Prologue

She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, the words "Me or Gene?" kept echoing in her head. As she cried it started to rain heavily, soaking her head to toe, until someone walked up and held an umbrella over them as they crouched down. Putting a finger under her chin making her look up at them, she gasped slightly. They had a black eye and it was already swelling.

"What happened?" her voice was hoarse from crying and her eyes were puffy. He'd never admit it that he hated seeing her like this, especially because of him.

"Gene is alive and this was his immediate reaction," Oliver answered her, while wiping a tear from her face and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Mai, I was an idiot. I'm sorry," he looked away from her as she looked at him with shock.

"N-Naru, I don't think I can forgive you right now," she took a deep breath to calm herself and continued, "Just hearing those words hurt a lot," she finished and looked away.

He offered his hand to help her up and said, "I know, I just hope you can forgive me with time," he smiled as she took his hand and they walked back to the others. She had let go of his hand, when she was balanced enough to walk on her own.

"Mai!" Monk yelled, running up to her and examining her, while Ayako walked up to look her over herself, since she didn't trust the Monk.

"Let's get you inside and a change of clothes and then I can tell you what you missed," Ayako smirked glancing at their young boss' black eye. She ushered Mai into Monk's car, while monk got into the driver's seat. Soon Masako and John got in and they were on the road, heading towards to a nearby hotel. Ayako booked two rooms, one for John and Monk, and the other for the girls. As soon as they got to the room with their suitcases, that they had taken on the case they finished before going to the lake, Ayako had Mai take a hot shower and she picked out her pajamas for her.

"Thanks," Mai said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the clothes. She went back in and changed quickly into her black tank top and dark blue pajama pants. Ayako and Masako were looking through their suitcases, when she walked back out. There were only two beds in the room and she assumed, she'd most likely be sharing a bed with Ayako, which she didn't mind, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before. "I'm going to go walk around a bit to clear my head, while you two change," she said as she put on her flats, which had dried surprisingly quickly.

"Okay sweetie, take one of the room keys with you and try not to get lost," Ayako spoke before she went into the bathroom.

"Mai, take this before you go," Masako said, as she handed her a phone. "Just in case you get in trouble," she added as Mai took the phone and nodded. It was Masako's personal phone, she had let Mai borrow it once before, when they had gone shopping in a failed attempt to get along.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be gone too long," Mai walked out and closed the door softly. She started down the hallway and ran straight into Lin. "Sorry." she apologized and quickly bowed.

"It's fine. Are you feeling better?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I guess, I just wanted to walk around and clear my head," she answered and then looked around knowing that he should be close, but when she didn't see, she asked. "Where's Naru?'

"He's at the hospital with Gene. He'll be back soon, why? Did you want to see him?" Lin looked at her, as the blush already started to tint her cheeks.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't run into him," She said sighing. "Did Gene really punch him?" She asked and he couldn't help but smile at this.

"As soon as Gene was able to stand, he punched Noll, yelling at him and calling him an idiot," Lin smiled at the memory, Noll had finally got what he deserved.

"Oh, do you know why?" she asked and Lin just shook his head no. "Well, i'm going to continue my walk. See ya," he nodded and let her pass. They were on the second floor so she made her way to the elevators and went down to the lobby. When she stepped out of the elevator she first noticed the cafe and walked over. She knew Ayako wouldn't mind her opening a tab on her account, so she ordered a cup of tea and a sandwich.

An hour went by and she was finished with her meal and on her third refill of tea. After she finished it, she made her way to the elevator, but accidentally ran into him. "Mai, I thought you'd be resting by now," He said thoughtfully as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I wanted to clear my head and also get something to eat," she replied as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They both stepped in and the doors closed. A comfortable silence fell over them until they reached their floor. Mai finally decided to break the silence as they stepped out and asked "How's your eye?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "It's fine, just needs some ice." he answered and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," she answered and they finally arrived to her room, "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Naru," she said as she went to unlock her door, but before she could he pulled her into a hug and said goodnight and as soon it happened it ended. He let her go and walked off, leaving her a little shocked. Shaking it off quickly, she unlocked the door and walked in. Both of her roommates were sound asleep and she slipped into her shared bed. Sleep would soon claim her and she would have one of the weirdest dreams ever.


	2. Prologue pt 2

_**Hey guys. How are you all? So this was originally going to be a little Christmas fluff, but it turned into a really weird dream for Mai so why not! Hope you enjoy and love you all!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Mai was at the office early, since she had asked Lin for a key. He was shocked but gave it to her with no questions after she explained. She had planned to decorate the office, as much as she could for Christmas. She didn't have a tree though, but she made up for it with other cute sparkly decorations. Sadly she wasn't able to decorate Naru's office, because he had locked. She guessed he locked it all the time and just never noticed. Finishing up the decorations, by placing a mistletoe strategically, she put on a pot of tea. Naru and Lin would be there soon since they arrive at six every day, at least an hour before Mai has to be at work. Waiting for the tea to boil, she smiled to herself and was very proud of the work she had got done in the last two hours. Honestly, if it weren't for her having a horrible nightmare, she wouldn't have been able to get it all done. For once she was thankful for a nightmare to keep her up. Pulling her out of her thoughts the main office door opened and a long heavy sigh could be heard.

"Mai?" Naru called into the very colorful and brightly decorated office.

"In here," Mai called from the kitchen as the kettle whistled and she quickly went to work on making tea.

"It looks beautiful Mai," Lin said as he walked into the kitchen before Naru. "Would you mind bringing me a cup of tea to my office?" He asked smiling at the petite brown haired girl. Lin had gotten used to smiling around Mai, only because he couldn't help it, there was just something about her that could bring him to smile and he stopped trying to hide it a while ago.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You know that" Mai replied grinning ear from ear as she mixed in the honey. Lin walked out as Naru walked in. He wanted to be as far away as possible. 'Sorry Mai' he thought as he locked his office door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naru asked almost exasperated. Not waiting for an answer he continued to rant. "The one time you're early for work and it's to put up silly Christmas decorations. How did you even get in? I'm sure I have not given you a key," Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought the office could use some Christmas cheer. Why do you care? It's not like you paid for any of it," Mai huffed as she turned around and crossed her arms. "I mean seriously, there no reason to be a Scrooge about some Christmas decorations and honestly you won't even see it 90% of the time, since you stay in your office all day, every day," she had grown angry, because ever since he got back he had been hard on everyone, especially her.

"Fine, but right after Christmas, I want it all taken down," Naru snapped back. Mai was taken aback by this. This was the first time he had ever snapped at her with that tone. It only made Mai angrier though and her face started to turn red and she whipped back around towards the tea and fixed Lin and her a cup. She picked them up and walked passed him and mumbled something around the lines of 'Fix your own damn tea today'.

Lin unlocked his office door and noticed that she was angry. "Was he that much of a douche?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Mais face went from anger to shock and then to grinning ear from and giggling a bit. "I've never thought you'd be the one to call him that," she said between giggles and handed him his tea.

"Well, it's the best word to suit him," Lin smiled and accepted the cup of tea. "Just give him a break this year. This is the first Christmas he won't be with his family," Lin's smile became softer and after Mai nodded he closed his door and locked it back.

Mai walked back to her desk to find a note laying there. She sat down and picked it up. It read, 'Mai I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm sure Lin has told you, but that's not much of an excuse. The decorations look great. I'm closing the office for the day. When Lin asks why tell him I went to deal with some business.' Mai was shocked. He had given her an apology note and closed the office for the day. She went to Lin's office and knocked rapidly. He opened the door confusedly, but she just shoved the note in his hand and left him to read it. Putting her jacket on, Lin came fully out of his office.

"What are you doing?" He asked halfway through reading the note.

"I'm going to find him because knowing him he's most likely sitting somewhere in the cold," Mai answered and walked out the door before he could comment. She walked down the steps and looked around. It was still dark and barely anyone was walking on the sidewalk. There was a park nearby and that's the way she headed. Mai had noticed that snow had started falling and with every step she took it seemed to get heavier. By the time she reached the park, at least a foot of snow had fallen. It was strange, to say the least. Looking around the park she finally laid eyes on her narcissistic boss and quickly walked over to him. "You like to call me an idiot, but you're the one who walks out into the snow and probably planned on staying out here until you froze," Mai said crossing her arms.

Naru sighed and looked up at Mai. "Says the one who came out here to find me instead of going home and enjoying a day off," Naru said standing.

"That's because you had to be an idiot and walk out of work just because you were a jerk and instead of telling me to my face you wrote a note saying that you're sorry," Mai sighed and then shivered. "Let's just go back to the office, before we either get sick or freeze to death," she said, almost pleading.

"Alright, fine," Naru said passing her and heading towards the office, the snow thinning a bit. They finally reached the office and Mai could swear her teeth were chattering. After taking her coat off, she immediately went to the kitchen and put a pot of water on. Waiting for it to boil she took off her scarf and gloves and Naru walked into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to stop acting like a child and actually open the office today?" Mai asked turning towards him.

"I was not acting like a child. I had my reasons for going out there," Naru snapped back in the same tone he used earlier.

Mai kept quiet and finished the tea. She knew if she talked, her voice would crack. She wanted to cry but knew if she did, he'd just make fun of here. Despite her efforts, a tear rolled down her cheek. Naru noticed and realized he had done something very wrong because the only time he's seen her cry because of him was when he refused to accept her love. He engulfed her into a big, shocking so much she woke up. Mai sat straight up in bed and looked around. Ayako laid beside her and Masako in the other bed. Not knowing what to think or do she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream replayed over and over in her head.

 **A few hours later**

The sun shined right into Ayako's eyes waking her from a nice dream. Mai walked out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes and her hair brushed. Quickly and quietly she put her shoes on and went to leave the room until Ayako's voice stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Down to the cafe to get some breakfast," Mai answered and Ayako just nodded. Out the door, she went with the room key in hand. She was walking briskly and evenly until she bumped into someone, this time it was not Lin. It was...

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? Tell me if you want me to continue the little Christmas fluff as a separate story or just keep it a dream. Hope you loved it and don't forget to give me some feedback!**


	3. Prologue pt 3

**Hey guys, I was going to wait until summer or when I was out of school to upload again, but I have been plagued with the evil pollen and can't do anything, except write. So I guess for you guys the pollen isn't that evil. Have fun and remember to tell me what you think and give me some tips.**

* * *

 **Prologue pt3**

Naru waited nervously by Gene's side waiting for him to wake back up. He had left the hospital to quickly grabbed some clothes and then hurried back. Everything that had happened between Mai and him ran through his head, from the moment he lied and told her he didn't love her to hugging her in the hall. It all replayed over and over.

"You should be sleeping, not worrying about me," Gene said, breaking Naru's thoughts. "You know you're a rightful prick."

Naru sighed and nodded in an agreement. "I am an idiot, but how are you feeling?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm fine after they run some test and keep me for observation, I'll be able to go home and see mother and father." Gene started to cough and Naru immediately got up and handed him a glass of water. After a few sips, he was fine. "You need to go back to the hotel and sleep. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Naru said sighing heavily, "I just got you back, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Gene sighed and gave in and asked, "So, when are you going to talk to Mai?"

Naru froze and just shook his head. "I don't know."

"You need to talk to her soon before we go back to England," Gene spoke, his voice slowly getting raspy again. He grabbed the glass of water and took a few sips.

Naru just stayed silent, until they fell into a casual conversation that went on for hours. Gene finally fell back to sleep and Naru finally left the hospital deciding it was time to sleep and that's when he bumped into someone on his way to his hotel room. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. She remembered seeing him coming in from being at the hospital last night and it looked as if he didn't sleep at all and thought he must have gone back to the hospital. "I'm sorry," Mai said as quietly as possible and looked away.

"It's fine," Naru for once wasn't able to hide his emotions since he was exhausted both physically and mentally. "Mai, can we talk?" Naru shifted and looked away, thinking back to what had happened at the hospital.

"Naru, you need to get some sleep," Mai paused and got another good look at him. His eyes had this look that said he wouldn't be able to sleep until he talked to her. She sighed "Alright, I was just heading down to the restaurant for breakfast." She bit her lip and he nodded. They headed down to the medium-sized restaurant, which was almost bare. Sitting at a table close to a window, a waitress came over and asked for their drink order, they both ordered tea. Mai bit her lip while looking out the window.

Naru shifted in his seat and spoke, "Mai I'm sorry for everything," he paused and shifted again, "I shouldn't have said what I said," pausing again and sighing. "You don't have to forgive me now, but Mai, I…"

The waitress had walked up again setting their drinks down and smiling, "Are you ready to order?" She asked looking between the two.

"Just some toast and jam for me," Naru answered and looked at Mai.

Looking up at the waitress, Mai answered, "Same for me." The waitress nodded and walked away after writing the orders down. Mai looked at Naru but quickly looked away. "Um, what were you saying?'

"Right, Mai I love you." Naru sighed a sigh of relief like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Mai gasped and looked at him, surprise washing over her face, but she soon started to shake her head, "You just feel bad. You don't really love me." She looked down and spoke so quietly Naru had to strain to hear her.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him. "Mai, I feel bad for hurting you. I thought you loved my brother since every girl that I had ever met always fell for him because he was the nice one. Girls only like me for my looks and my money, but you were different and I was too much of an idiot to see that." His eyes were sincere. "I am sorry for what I said and I realize I acted like a prick and I'm really sorry for the pain I caused." He went to pull his hand from hers, but before he could she squeezed his hand. He hadn't notice, until now, but tears started to well up in her eyes.

Looking away quickly and wiping her eyes with her free hand, she spoke with her voice wavering, "I love you too, but I don't think I can forgive you." She gave him a half-hearted smile and quickly pulled her hand away as soon as the waitress walked back up. She placed the plates down and walked away without saying anything, feeling she had interrupted something. They ate their food in peace, Mai asked about Gene and they talked about that for a bit. After they had finished their toast and tea, they continued to talk. About an hour past and Mai noticed how much more tired Naru was getting. "You need to sleep."

Naru sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll walk you back to your room." He offered standing up and he was wobbly and not able to stand on his own. Mai quickly got up and went to his side. She already had the waitress put the orders on the running tab, she opened with Ayako's card. Mai helped Naru to the elevators and to his room. They had to knock on the door since he had forgotten his key the night before. Lin answered and a look of worry washed over his face but quickly disappeared. Lin helped Mai get him to the closest bed, where Naru fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over him.

"What happened?" Lin asked Mai as soon as Naru fell asleep.

"I guess he just didn't sleep last night," Mai answered, looking worriedly at Naru.

"When did he get back?" Lin questioned her further. Mai bit her lip, refusing to answer. She didn't want Naru to get in trouble with Lin even more. She knew he'd already get an ear full for staying up all night.

"I'm going to see Gene." She simply said and walked out of the room quickly. Heading down to the lobby she ran into Monk. "Hey."

"Oh, hey. Where are you heading in a hurry?" He asked joining her in the elevator.

"To the hospital. I wanna see Gene, in person, since ya know," she trailed off looking away.

"Yeah, I get it. I can drive you if ya want." Monk smiled and she simply nodded.

* * *

 **So whatcha think? I hope you guys enjoyed this late upload and hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one. I love you guys and don't forget to review!**


	4. Prologue pt 4

**Hey, so another late night upload. Will this become a theme with me? Probably. Do I want it to? Not really, but what can ya do. Thank you guys so much for all the follows and favourites on this story. I also would like to thank CaitHawke4Ever for reviewing. Love ya hun! As always I do not own Ghost Hunt, even though I wish I did. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Once they reached the hospital Mai realized she had no idea where Gene's room was. Messaging Lin went smoother than she thought it was. It went as followed:

 ** _Hey Lin_**

 ** _What do you want?_**

 ** _Um, I was wondering if you could tell_**

 ** _me_** ** _what Gene's room number is..._**

 ** _He's in room 303, why?_**

 ** _Just wanted to see him. Thanks!_**

"Um, I'll be fine Monk. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave." Mai smiled brightly at the friend who had become a father figure to her.

Patting her head, he smiled and told her, "Sure, I'll make sure Ayako and Masako know where you are." He hugged her tightly and then waved goodbye as they walked away from each other.

Mai went to the elevator and pressed 3 and in a short few minutes the doors opened and she walked out. Instead of looking around as if she were lost, she asked the receptionist and she pointed the right way. She knocked and received a soft come in. Opening the door she peeked in and found Gene sitting up reading a book. Upon her entering, he looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning Mai. I didn't expect to see you today." He placed his book down, as she walked more into the room.

"Thought I might as well meet the guy of my dreams." She joked and earned a chuckle. "How are you feeling?" Mai took a seat next to his bed, 'most likely the one Naru had sat in all last night,' she thought to herself.

"I'm fine and how is my idiot brother?" Gene asked now sitting with his legs crossed, facing her.

"Sound asleep, but his eye could be better." Mai smiled and then bit her lip. "Actually he refused to go to sleep when he got back to the hotel this morning." She looked away and then began to tell him everything that happened that morning.

"Finally." He paused smiling. "Maybe I did knock some sense into him."

"Yeah, maybe…" Mai trailed off. "I just think, would I have been happier if he just had never said anything? I mean, yeah it hurt, but I just don't know what to do now." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Well, you can't forgive him right away. What he did to you was unacceptable, but if he makes an effort to make it up to you, which he will, it'll be worth it." Gene smiled, already thinking of a way that his brother could make it up to Mai.

"I guess so. Thank you, Gene." She paused, calming herself down, so she didn't cry. "Not just for this, but helping me with my powers and not to mention helping cope with half the things I've seen." Taking in some deep breaths, she smiled brightly and looked at him.

Engulfing her, he replied, "Of course Mai. I would do it all over again if I had the chance." They hugged for a bit and then separated. Mai started to ask questions about their childhood and of course, Gene told her all the embarrassing bits. "Well when Noll was 7, a girl in our class told him that she liked him and he became flustered and started to use these big words just to tell her no." They shared a laugh. This continued on for a bit, with the occasional interruptions of nurses and the doctor on duty checking Gene's vitals. One nurse had walked in and offered to bring them lunch and so they ate and talked more. One more hour passed by until there was a soft knock on the door, unlike how any of the nurses had knocked. "Come in," Gene spoke, raising his voice just enough.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here Mai," Naru said as he closed the door. "I assume Gene has most likely told you all of the embarrassing stories about me, that he can remember." He pulled up a chair and sat with them.

"Of course. How are you feeling? Get some much-needed rest?" Gene asked grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks to Mai. I don't think I would've made it to my hotel room if it weren't for her." Naru said glancing at her. She was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.

"I should get going. I'm sure Monk and Ayako are worried." She stood and smiled. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow, Gene." She hugged him and started to walk out, but before she closed the door, she said "I'll see you at the hotel Naru," over her shoulder and then walked out. She was starting to call Monk when she bumped into someone.

"You really need to pay attention to where you are going," Lin spoke in a calm friendly manner.

"Oh, sorry Lin. I was just calling Monk to ask him to pick me up." Mai said smiling. "I wouldn't mind driving you." Lin offered, but Mai shook her head no. "It's fine. Go see Gene. I'll see you back at the hotel." Mai smiled and Lin nodded. They went their separate ways. Monk was called and got there in no time.

"So how'd it go?" He asked as she got into the car.

"Great. He told me some good stories about their childhood and also said that he would most likely be allowed to leave in two days." Mai answered smiling and looking out the window. The car started to move and they were on their way back to the hotel. Once they arrived Monk walked Mai to her room.

"So, what was it like talking to the guy of your dreams?" Ayako asked jokingly. Mai rolled her eyes and sat on one of the beds.

"Gene told me some funny stories from their childhood." Mai started and then continued, "Naru actually was more laid back as a kid."

"No way. I thought he came out of the womb acting like that." Ayako said and they shared a laugh.

"Where's Masako?' Mai asked noticing the kimono klaid doll-like women was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, she got a call from her manager. Apparently, she has some meeting she needed to get to." Ayako answered, sitting across from Mai on the other bed. "So, have you seen Naru since last night?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about now." Mai let herself fall back on to the bed. "Can we just nap?" she asked childishly, earning a laugh from the Miko, who only hummed in agreement and so they napped until they woke up to Ayako's phone ringing.

Lazily sitting up she answered the phone and then pulled the cover off of Mai. "Go take a shower and put on something nice. We're going out to eat and wear a dress." Was all she said, before going over to her suitcase and pulling out a nice red dress, that surprisingly didn't clash with the Mikos fiery red hair.

Getting up and rummaging through her suitcase Mai mumbled a few obscenities and pulled out a beautiful navy blue dress. Ayako had already warned her beforehand that she would take the girl out right after the case, so she went ahead and brought the dress. It was made of a soft fabric and fitted her curves nicely, she couldn't help but think, 'Too bad Masako won't be able to see me finally wear this.' She showered and then put the dress on. It stopped about mid-thigh and was lost at the bottom and tight in all the right places on her torso. Masako had also insisted on buying her a pair of black heels that had a strap around her ankle and showed the top half of her foot, they weren't too short to where it barely change her height, but they also weren't too high so she wouldn't end up twisting her ankle.

Once they were both ready, they walked out of their room and Monk was waiting for them by the elevators. He was wearing a nice white button down and a black pair of dress pants. Compliments were exchanged in the elevator and finally, Mai asked the question that had been at the back of her mind. "Why are we going to dinner?"

"Well, Lin called me and said that we should get ready for dinner and to dress in formal attire," Monk answered as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They all walked out and Lin met them right outside the entrance of the hotel. "What's this about lin?" Monk asked as they all came to a halt.

"Due to Gene's early release and the arrival of his parents, we're all going out to dinner," Lin answered and opened the door to the van. "They're already at the restaurant."

"That sounds fun and all, but I think I'm coming down with something, so I'll just head back to the room." Mai tried to walk away, but Ayako caught her arm. "Come on Mai. It's just dinner." Ayako spoke in a reassuring tone, but that didn't help. "Please, I won't eat at all if you make me go." Mai was trying hard to convince them to let her stay, but in the end, she ended up in the van, next to the window debating her chances of surviving if she jumped out.

"Awe Jou-chan it's going to be ok. We're going to be right beside you." Monk said wrapping an arm around her.

"Says the one who helped the she-devil get me in the van." Mai crossed her arms with a huff and ignored them for the rest of the ride. Once they got to the restaurant she saw the twins standing outside waiting. "I'd prefer to stay in the van and suffocate." She mumbled as Monk pushed her out.

They all walked up to the twins and Lin spoke to them. They quickly went inside and Mai somehow ended up walking next to Naru. Sure, she wasn't really pissed at him anymore, but until she figured out how to act around him again, she wanted to avoid him. "I'm sorry if they forced you to come." Naru interrupted her thoughts.

Mai shook her head and smiled. "Don't. It's not your fault the she-devil caught me when I tried to escape."

"Would you stop calling me that," Ayako whispered from behind her, in a deathly tone.

* * *

 **Will Mai ever stop calling her the she-devil? Will Mai survive through this dinner? Stay tuned to find out. Tell me what you guys think of the "texting" bit and if I should do it more. Please be honest and I love any feedback I get. See ya guys next time!**


	5. Prologue pt5

**Hello, I am here with another late upload. It is currently like midnight for me, so here ya go. I would also like to thank the readers that have reviewed, I love every single one and I would also like to thank SnaveJ for helping me write a bit of this chapter. I do not own Ghost Hunt blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Gene was sitting between two people, who looked to be in their mid-forties. Once they reached the table Naru introduced them. "This is my mother and my father, Luella and Martin Davis," they bowed their heads slightly, smiling ear from ear. "Everyone take a seat." They all sat down. Mai ended up between Naru and John. To Naru's left was one end of the table which sat Martin and to his right was Gene. Right in front of Mai was Luella. To John's right was Masako and next to her was Ayako and Monk sat at the other end of the table. Across from Ayako was Lin and next to him was two empty seats.

"So, you must be the famous coworkers we've heard all about," Luella smiled brightly and looked at all of them. "Let's see if I can tell who you all are, just by the detailed description Madoka gave you all," she looked around once more, everyone shifting in their seat. "You must be Takigawa," she smiled towards Monk.

"Everyone just calls me Monk," He smiled back just as brightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind," she looked to Ayako next, "Well you don't look like you could knock someone out with your purse," this made everyone chuckle, except for Ayako who just blushed and smiled. Naru, of course, didn't laugh either since he seemed to be in his own little world. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Luella apologized, her eyes shining with kindness.

"I'm sure that's how anyone of us would describe her, so it's fine," Masako said from behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"And you must be Masako Hara, the famous medium," at this Luella's eyes turned cold for just a second, but went back to the kindness they always held. "You must be Father Brown." her eyes moved from the medium to John.

"You can just call me John," his smile was always sweet and bright. He always seemed to look like an angel when he smiled like this.

"Alright, and you must be Mai. Madoka and Gene have told me a lot about you," Luella's landed on Mai, who blushed in response.

"All good things of course," Madoka said as she walked up to the table, with Yasu. Lin stood up and pulled the seat next to him out and gestured for Madoka to sit. She thanked him as she sat down and the last seat open was for Yasu. "I'm sure even if we wanted to, there wouldn't be anything bad for us to say about you anyway." Madoka simply smiled and Mai blushed more.

"Yeah Mai, I wouldn't be able to say anything bad about my soon to be sister-in-law," Gene chimed in and everyone chuckled. Sadly for Gene, Naru was still not paying attention.

"Excuse me," Mai stood and walked out. Noticing the presence disappear from beside him, Naru glared at Gene and followed Mai out. She stood outside the door trying to calm herself down. Her face slowly returning to its normal colour. "You should just ignore them and plus Gene was only trying to get a reaction out of me," Naru smiled softly and leaned against the wall. "I'm also sorry you were forced into coming. I don't think my parents would've minded if you didn't."

"Stop," Mai paused and took a deep breath. "Stop apologizing for others. It's not your fault. I guess we're just an easy target," Mai looked away, the blush finally fading from her face.

"I have the keys to the van. We could go somewhere more peaceful," Naru offered his hand to her with a smile. Mai hesitantly took and they walked to the van.

"So, shouldn't we tell the others we're leaving?" Mai asked once they were settled in the van. Naru shook his head and shrugged as he started to drive away.

Back at the restaurant with the rest of the gang, they were all waiting for the pair to return. "Maybe they started kissing and don't want to come back," Yasu suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Masako glared at him, while the others just laughed.

"Oh, my. Are they that close?" Luella asked no one in particular.

"Of course they are. In the two years that we've worked with them Mai is the only girl he called by their first name and not to mention he wouldn't let anyone else fix his tea but her," Ayako stated calmly and in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, and not to mention the time he used his pk countless times to save her," Monk chimed in, earning a gasp from Luella and a disappointed sigh from Martin.

"Or the time he used his pk to keep her calm when they fell down into that sewer," Lin added and the others stared at him in surprise.

"I don't know why this surprises all of you. Sure my idiot brother doesn't show his feelings, but he does have them, despite popular belief," Gene paused and then continued, "I don't doubt the fact that he has feelings for her and will do nothing less but treat her like she's everything."

"Yes, we did raise you both the same, but maybe it's the fact he never really showed interest in girls or anyone for that matter," Martin finally spoke from his edge of the table.

"Until now. Lin has told me that from the beginning Noll called Mai by her first name and even hired her on as an assistant for really no reason," Madoka chimed in earning some questioning looks. "Ok, maybe wasn't for no reason. Once he found out she was an orphan he hired her. If anyone knows the struggle, it would be him." She finished.

"Sorry for the wait." a waiter popped up near Monks end of the table. "I'll take your drink orders now." he smiled timidly. 'Must be his first night,' everyone thought to themselves. He takes their orders and then asked about the empty chairs.

"No, they won't be coming back," Gene spoke smiling and they all watch the waiter scurry off.

"How do you know they won't be coming back?" John asked what everyone was thinking.

"Noll and I have a telepathic connection. I can see what he's thinking, when he's not blocking it, of course." Gene answered him calmly. The drinks arrived and then the waiter took their food orders. They continued talking and discussing the future of SPR, which didn't seem that bright for the next year or so.

Mai and Naru found themselves walking around a park. Mai was carrying her heels in one hand and holding Naru's hand in the other. They sat a bench and Mai rested her head against Naru's shoulder. The wind was chilling, making Mai shiver. Naru took his coat off and gently placed it around her shoulders. "How long are you going to be away?" Mai asked breaking the silence. She could feel Naru tensing a little bit, before sighing.

"I honestly don't know," Naru sighed again and squeezed Mai's hand gently. "I promise to keep in touch and to come back as soon as possible." Mai looked up at him, into his eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes of his, the ones she could always get lost in.

"You really promise?" Mai asked softly and Naru just kissed her head in response. They both smiled looking into each other's eyes. "You still have to make it up to me though." Naru chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Of course. Any chance to make you fall for me more," Naru deadpanned and Mai rolled her eyes at this. "What? You doubt that I can." Naru had always seemed to act differently around her when they were alone. She'd get to see his true smile or how really cared for the team, but this was something else and honestly, Mai couldn't care less. She loved this side of him just as much as she loved his stoic jerkness.

"It's getting late. We should get back," Mai's voice was soft, with a twinge of sadness to it.

"I guess it is. Do you want me to drop you off at the hotel first?" Naru asked as he got up and held his hand out for her, which she took and stood.

"I think it'd be best if we both went back to the restaurant. I would feel bad if you had to deal with Ayako and Monk on your own," Mai giggled at the thought of him being bombarded and the said, "On second thought I think you can handle it." Naru rolled his eyes and they continued walking. Once they got to the van Naru opened the door for her and she thanked him. They were quickly on their way back to the restaurant with a calming silence washing over them.

At the restaurant, everyone finished their meals and continued to chat. Lin was patting his pockets, just now realizing that Naru had the keys to the van. Cursing under his breath he swiftly stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to walk outside. Everyone looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Lin tried to call Naru, but it went straight to voicemail. Sighing the Chinese man pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed once more, before walking back in.

"What was that about?" Madoka asked him as he sat down.

"Noll has the keys to the van," Lin sighed and shook his head, "And his phone is going straight to voicemail. Gene, would you mind telepathically talking to him?" They all looked towards Gene.

"I've already tried. He's blocking me still," Gene answered, giving Lin an apologetic look.

"Of course I was, you're annoying as all hell," Naru said walking up to the table and Gene glared at him.

"Where's Mai?" Monk asked looking around for her, while the others looked to Naru waiting for his answer.

"She wanted to wait outside," Naru answered simply. "Mother, Father, are you ready to go?" he asked looking over towards them.

"I am, Martin?" Luella looked over to him and he nodded. "Let's go then. It was lovely to meet you all," Luella stood and so did Martin. They shook hands with the rest of the team and followed Naru out. Lin and Gene staying behind to chat a bit more. 'Tell Matsuzaki that Mai will be riding back to the hotel with us. You and Lin can ride with Madoka.' Naru quickly told Gene telepathically and cut the connection before he could respond.

"Oh, Mai dear, I'm sorry for how Gene acted earlier," Luella came to stand in front of the brunette.

"No it's fine," Mai shook her head slightly, blushing a bit. "I shouldn't have let them get to me since it really was more intended for Naru more," Mai smiled brightly.

"Mai, I don't want you waiting out here forever for the others, so would like to ride with us back to the hotel?" Naru asked, his stoic expression in place. Mai simply nodded, seeming to lose her voice.

"Martin you can sit up front with Noll, I'll sit in the back with Mai," Luella smiled at her husband as he asked her if she was sure.

'Man, if Gene hadn't told me they were adopted I'd swear they got their smile from Luella.' Mai thought to herself as Naru opened the van door for her. She thanked him as she climbed in and Luella was soon to follow.

"So, Madoka told us you live on your own," Luella attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Um, yeah. My parents passed away, but since Naru gave me a job, I've been able to live comfortably on my own," Mai smiled and looked out the window. Luella gave her a look of sympathy.

"Well, what do you plan on doing for college?" Luella asked quickly changing the topic.

"Um, I don't know yet, but I have been given the opportunity to skip a grade," Mai said timidly and bit her lip.

"Really?" Naru asked from the driver's seat. He looked at her through the rearview mirror, for a split second she could've sworn she saw him look at her with pride.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself, especially with all the days I've missed," Mai said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wait, you've missed days, why?" Luella asked confused. Mai looked out the window once more and bit her lip. "Noll, did she miss a lot of days due to her job?" Luella asked her son, realizing that Mai didn't really want to answer.

"Yes, but it helped us realize the powers that she had," Naru answered focusing more on the road now.

"It's fine, really. I was still able to do all my classwork while I was on cases and somehow got ahead of everyone else," Mai said wanting to defuse the situation, so Naru wouldn't get yelled at.

"That's a shock because all you ever did was sleep on cases," Naru teased, earning a glare from Mai and a small chuckle from Martin.

"If it wasn't for me sleeping, half the cases we solved wouldn't have been as easy as they were," Mai crossed her arms and huffed, still shooting Naru the coldest glare she could.

"Really?" Martin finally spoke, since getting in the van.


	6. Getting to Work

**Hope you guys enjoy and I would love to hear what y'all think. Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

* * *

 **Getting to Work**

"Yes professor, I have everything ready for them when they come back," Mai said over the phone. She was sitting in her office at Shibuya Psychic Research. It had been about 3 years since they left. They left a few days after the night Naru promised to come back. "Of course, I have been meditating every day to keep my powers in check," Mai said once again, the professor always worried about her. Naru and Mai video chatted almost every day, but since he had been preparing on returning he had been busy.

A soft knock sounded through the room before Yasu opened the door and brought in a tray of tea. "Who is that?" he mouthed to her.

"Ok, I'll meet them at the airport tomorrow. Goodbye Professor," Mai finally ended the call. "He's so sweet and nice, but man can he talk your ear off," Mai sighed and Yasu handed her a cup of tea.

"What did he want this time?" Yasu asked sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"He was making sure that there was someone to pick Oliver, Gene, and Lin, they're coming back to Japan and the plane lands tomorrow," Mai answered taking a sip of tea and relaxing in her seat.

"What about Madoka, I thought she was in town," Yasu said taking a sip of his own tea.

"She was but had to go back to London due to a family emergency, so I am stuck helping them get an apartment and a decent flight," Mai stared down into her tea, deep in thought, but it was soon broken by the jingle of the SPR office door.

"Hello?" a female voice called out and Mai and Yasu immediately stood and met her. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this SPR?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, it is. Please have a seat, Yasu, make some fresh tea," Mai gestured to one of the empty couches and then sat on the opposite one. "How can we help you?" Mai asked sweetly and smiled.

"My name is Ohara Toki and um, I think my house is haunted," she paused as Yasu walked back into the room with tea. Once he handed her a cup she continued and Yasu began typing everything on his laptop. "You see, I'm a single mom and I have twins, they've seen things and at first I didn't, but now I feel like I'm going crazy," her eyes seem to water and she just stared down into her tea.

"What kind of things do they see?" Mai asked softly, soothing the 25-year-old women.

"Well, my daughter Emi describe some hell hound. She said it was all black with these red glowing eyes and she felt as if they pierced her soul, but my son Ren has described something completely different," she took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her face. "He has seen this tall man, that's dressed in black and his eyes are this piercing grey. Ren has come to my room at night crying and wailing," she finished with a shaky breath.

"Ohara-san, have you seen them yourself?" Mai asked just as softly as she did before, but her business aura never leaving her.

"Not at first, but last week after I had taken my children to their grandparents, to get away from the house for a bit, I saw it. I saw a tall man at the bottom of my steps," tears began to roll down her cheeks, Yasu immediately grabbed tissues and comforted the women.

"Have you heard any knocking sounds or have items been moved?" Mai asked her and the woman just looked at Mai not understanding and then the realization hit her.

"I thought it was just the twins playing a prank, but now that I think about it they weren't there when my cup was moved," terror was heavy in her tone and she began to cry.

"We'll take your case, please have a few rooms set up, two for sleeping and one with enough outlets and tables for our equipment," Mai said and the woman could only sniffle in response. "I would like you to be careful and to pack a suitcase. During our investigation, I would like you to stay with your parents," Mai stood and shook the woman's hand. "Also I may send some employees to speak with your children, please leave your address and theirs, also any contact info you would like us to have," Mai gave her a soft smile and then walked into her office. Yasu took the information down and saw the woman out.

Mai's phone buzzed like crazy as she sat down at her dest. It was Naru and with one click she answered it. "Hey Naru, shouldn't you be packing?" she smiled brightly as she teased him.

'Unlike my brother, I am already done. What took you so long to answer?' he asked, his voice a bit unclear.

"A client came in, so it's back to work as soon as you arrive," Mai said sighing softly.

"Is there something bad about this case?" Naru asked hearing her try to hide her sigh, which she only did when she felt uneasy and didn't want to worry him.

"She talked about a hell hound and a guy dressed in black," Mai sighed again. "I'll tell you more when you get here."

"Ok, I can't wait to see you," Naru said making Mai blush.

"Come on, we video chat like every day," Mai said softly, blushing even more.

"But that's not the same as seeing you in person," Naru said chuckling softly. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Naru sighed, he almost sounded disappointed.

"See ya tomorrow," Mai said, still in a soft tone, her disappointment clear in her tone and they hung up. Mai laid back in her chair a small frown forming on her face.

In England

After Naru had hung up on Mai, he walked out of his room with a suitcase. "Awe, what's got you so down little bro?" Gene asked him as he passed.

"Nothing," was Naru's reply as he continued to the stairs. He placed his suitcase by the front door and then Naru walked into the kitchen.

"Are you all packed Noll?" Luella asked as he sat down on one of the chairs near the island.

"Of course, but I think Gene may need some help," Naru answered her in a somewhat joking tone.

"Actually I had my suitcase packed about an hour before you did," Gene walked into the kitchen smiling ear to ear. "Mother, did Noll tell you that he's upset about something?" Gene wore a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, really. What's wrong Noll?" Luella asked, now worried about his well being.

"It's nothing mother, I'll be fine once we are in Japan," a small smile graced Noll's face as he thought about seeing Mai in person after 3 years.

"Awe, so that's what got you down, you have to wait 11 hours to see her," Gene teased and then hid behind their mom. Noll just glared at him.

"Oh, are you talking about Mai, the sweet brunette?" Luella asked and Gene nodded his head. "I can't wait to meet her again, she was so nice and smart," Luella continued to compliment her and this just made Naru want to see her more. His mood quickly became sour and he went into the living room to get away from the two. Naru was usually patient but when it came to talking or seeing Mai it was hard to be.

"Were they teasing you again?" Martin asked Naru as he sat in a chair next to the couch.

"You could say that, when is Lin going to be here?" Naru asked him dryly.

"Well, he's having to go meet Madoka before he leaves, so it'll be another two hours," Martin answered while looking at his watch.

Naru stood up and said something about being in the library. Once in the library Naru took a book and sat in one of the comfy chairs. He began to read the book and finished it within an hour. "Should've grabbed a longer one," Naru grumbled to himself and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Gene walked into the library.

"Hey, got some good news, Lin is here earlier," Gene announced as he walked closer to Naru. Not saying anything or really acknowledging his twin Naru stood up and headed for the door. "What? No thank you for the information," Gene was very dramatic.

"Come on or we'll leave you here," was all Gene got out of him before he walked out the double doors. They both grabbed their carry-ons and Lin had already put their suitcases in the car. Martin drove them to the airport and they were finally on a plane to Japan.

In Japan

It was 5 o'clock in the morning when Mai arrived at the airport. She had been plagued with nightmares and barely gotten any sleep. It was going to be another hour until their flight arrived and despite how tired she was still excited. She sat down in one of the waiting area's and opened a book before she knew it, it was 6 am and a certain annoyance was sneaking up behind her.

"Hey Mai," Gene greeted making her jump out of her seat.

"Gene I swear," Mai held her hand over her heart and glared at him.

"Gene how about instead of making a scene you grabbed your luggage," Naru was in a very sour mood, having to sit on an 11-hour flight next to Gene was torture.

"Long time no see," Mai had calmed and walked over to them. "I missed you," she said the last bit only low enough for Naru to hear, his mood began to brighten a lot.

"Too long," Naru lowered his voice only for her to hear. Gene finally walked over to Lin to fetch his luggage and Naru engulfed Mai in a hug. "I've missed you too," he whispered into her ear.

"Man, I really wish we didn't have a case," Mai said and her smile faltered a bit.

"I know, but after," Naru smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on love birds, let's go," Gene said smiling ear to ear.

"I swear, I'm going to punch him," Mai mumbled under her breath and shot him a glare wiping the smile off his face. They all headed out to the black van, in which Lin offered to drive and Mai gratefully let him. Her and Naru sat in the second row of seats while Gene sat up front with Lin. They headed to the office and Mai soon fell asleep, her head laying on Naru's shoulder. Naru couldn't help but stare at her face, but it soon turned sour as the nightmares began to play once more. Caressing her cheek gently, Naru kissed her forehead and almost as if he had chased the monster away her face became calm once again.


	7. Tea Party

**I am back! I don't know how long it's been, maybe a week. Anyways here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Tea Party_

They were all sitting in the commons area of the office, waiting for Mai to start the meeting. Mai walked out of the small kitchen with a tray of tea and set it down on the table. "Alright, for those who have bothered to look at the file you would have read that Ohara-san came into the office yesterday. She described seeing a tall man dressed in black, almost like a shadow with piercing grey eyes." Mai said sitting in her chair and they all collectively looked at Lin. "I'm sure you have put it together that Lin I will need you to stay behind until Ohara-san leaves for her parents." Lin simply nodded. "Our client also said that her daughter Emi has seen this hellhound, all black and glowing red eyes. So, Yasu and Gene, I will need you two to go with Ohara-san and talk with her children, she has twins and the boy has seen what the mother has," Mai sipped her tea and let the information sink in.

"Wait how old are her children?" Gene asked a look of worry washing over his features.

"She never said, but by how old she looked, I would assume around 4 or 5," Yasu said thoughtfully holding his chin.

"You can figure it out when you go to talk to them. Monk and Ayako you will be staying behind with Lin. Masako and John I want you to come with Oliver and me to the house, we will then wait for Ohara-san to leave and then Lin will bring the equipment. Everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?" Mai asked and all she received were nods. "Good, Lin, I trust you can supervise them packing the equipment up, I'll call once Ohara-san leaves."

"Wait, I thought when Naru got back he was going to be in charge," Masako said from behind her sleave. Her and Mai may have gotten close over the three years, but she still liked to challenge Mai's authority.

"Well, you thought wrong. My father has put Mai in charge no matter if I came back or not," Naru said coldly, despite it all being in the past he still didn't really trust Masako.

"Alright, time to go. Ohara-san is expecting us in 4 hours and it takes 3 hours to get there," Mai said standing and heading for the door. Naru, Masako, and John followed right behind her. Gene and Yasu went on their way to the grandparent's house, which was actually 3 hours away from the office and only 1 hour from Ohara-san's home. "Yasu, Gene, I expect you both to act as professionally as possible," Mai gave them a warning look as they got into Yasu's car.

"Of course boss," Yasu smiled and started the car up and closing the door.

"I swear, he drives me insane," Mai sighed and pinched her nose. She got in her car and the rest piled in.

"Even with how Gene acts most of the time, he is actually very professional when we are working," Naru stated while sliding into the passenger seat. Masako and John sat in the back.

"Yes, separate from Yasu, but together I'm afraid they'll end up getting each other distracted," Mai said cranking the car up and heading out.

 **With Yasu and Gene**

Gene connected his phone to Yasu's car through Bluetooth. "You remembered to download the playlist right?" Yasu asked looking over at his partner in crime.

"Of course," Gene answered as he started to blast all the anime songs. They jammed out while the GPS cut in every now and then to tell them to turn. Once they got close enough to see the house they turned the music off. "It seems we're here just in time," Gene said as he watched a young woman get out of a taxi and walking into the house.

"Yep, that was just Ohara-san," Yasu said parking the car and turning it off. They both got out and walked up to the door and knocked. A sweet old lady opened the door, she was around 5'2" and dressed in a lovely sundress.

"Oh, what can I help you two handsome men with?" she asked sweetly, smiling as bright as possible.

"My name is Osamu Yasuhara and this is my coworker Shibuya Matsuda, we're from SPR," Yasu flashed his famous smile and the women understood quickly and let them in.

"Oh, yes, my granddaughter told me you'd be coming today. Please have a seat in the living room and I'll go fetch her," the old women walked off quickly leaving them alone, but two little kids ran in giggling and playing.

"Oh, you must be the ghost hunters mommy told us about," the little girl had noticed them, her brown hair was up in a ponytail with a pretty blue bow, to match her blue sundress. "She said you wanted to talk to us about what we saw." Her eyes were a shining ocean blue.

"Yes, we are. Would you like to tell us about it?" Yasu asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Well, I can't tell you anything if I don't know your name, silly," the little girl giggle and her brother who had been hiding behind her shushed her as their mom walked in.

"I'm Osamu Yasuhara, but everyone calls me Yasu and you must be Emi," Yasu smiled brightly at her and bowed his head and she did the same.

"Mommy, can I bring them the cookies I made, before we start," Emi ran to stand in front of her mother, excitement lacing her voice.

"Of course and maybe Ren would like to help," she smiled, but the exhaustion was evident on her face. The twins ran off into another room and Ohara-san sat down on the opposite couch.

"Has anything else happened at the house?" Gene asked softly, pulling his notebook and pen out of his pocket.

"The tall man visited me again last night, this time he was at my bedroom doorway, instead of at the end of the stairs. Something had awoken me and when I went to go get a glass of water I saw him, I didn't sleep for the rest of the night," Ohara-san said yawning a bit. Gene wrote every bit of it down.

"Are you sure Ren is up to telling us?" Yasu asked noting how the child had acted shy and scared around them.

"It'll be up to him, the lest you force him the more he'll be likely to do it," Ohara-san looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "You see since their father passed away Ren started to keep more to himself and Emi kinda took it upon herself to protect him as much as possible," she finished sighing to herself. The twins came back into the room followed by their grandmother who was carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She gently placed them down on the table and poured everyone a cup. The twins sat beside their mom.

"Thank you," Yasu and Gene said in unison. "So, Emi, would you like to tell us what you saw," Yasu started after taking a sip of tea.

"Hmmm, not until you try a cookie," Emi smiled brightly and Yasu had to give in and picked up a cookie and took a bite. "They're good right. I can't give myself all the credit, baa-baa helped me."

"They're very good, now Emi, where exactly did you see," Yasu started but was cut off by Emi.

"I first saw it outside in the woods, while we were playing in the backyard. I asked Ren if he saw it too, but before he could look it was gone," Emi's mood seemed to falter as she took her mother's hand in hers for comfort. "Then it started to get closer to the house and soon I saw it next to my bed one night, I was so afraid I couldn't move and then Ren started to cry, because of the thing he saw…" Emi squeezed her mom's hand and in response, her mother hugged her.

"I see, Emi did it ever harm you?" Gene asked softly as he finished writing everything she had said so far.

"No, but I think it wanted to," Emi said softly, she looked down at her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why do you say that?" Yasu asked, concern washing over his features.

"I don't, I just could tell. There was this little voice in the back of my head saying so," Emi continued to look down, biting her lip.

"I see, Ren would like to tell us what you saw?" Yasu looked over at him with gentle eyes and softness in his voice. The little boy whispered to his mom and she whispered back.

"There was this tall man, dressed in black, almost like a shadow," Ren said timidly, hiding halfway behind his mother's arm. "His eyes were a bright grey colour. They shined as if they were metal," Ren squeezed her arm a bit, shaking the image from his head.

"It's ok, that's all we need," Gene smiled softly at the boy. "Emi, your mother tells us that things have been moved around the house, have you noticed it too?"

"Oh, um one day my dollies were put away, but when I went back to my room from eating dinner they were in my dollhouse," Emi said looking down at her hands.

Yasu and Gene exchange a look and the Gene spoke, "You know all this talk about spooky stuff is making me hungry, how about we have a tea party."

"Really?" Emi's eyes lit up and a huge grin started to form on her face, but before she jumped up she waited for her mother to agree and she did. Emi grabbed Yasu's and Gene's hands and dragged them off to another room. "Come on Ren!" she called for him and he followed slowly.

 **With the Gang**

"Mai, come on," Monk exclaimed, complaining about all the equipment.

"If you spent less time complaining about it and more time working than you'd be done already," Mai said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, grow up old man," Ayako said from her spot on the couch.

"Ayako, if you so wish to comment then maybe you would like to help them carry in the 30-pound monitors," Mai glanced over at her and Ayako's mouth shut and she shook her head. "Good, now I want you and Masako to do a walkthrough of the house and once the base is set up I would like the cameras to be set up." Mai looked back over the notes she was holding.

"Come on, you'd think she'd be nicer since Naru is back," Ayako said the last part more under breath as Masako followed her out.

"Yeah, you should be nicer since I'm back," Naru teased her as soon as base was cleared out and it was just the two of them.

"Oh, shut up jerk," Mai said smiling softly and shaking her head. "How many are left?" she asked turning towards him.

"Three," he answered and then quickly pecked her on the lips before anyone could catch them.

"What was that for?" Mai asked blushing a bit and looking away.

"Because I can," Naru said as he went to work on hooking the monitors up and Mai just shook her head.


	8. Hidden Beings

**Wow, it's been forever. I am super sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but I've been busy. I graduated from high school believe it or not! Also, my birthday is coming up soon. This has been an eventful month and I hope to get back into writing. Much love, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hidden Beings**

It took three hours for them to fully set up base, get base temperature readings of all the rooms, and set up cameras. "Ayako and Masako I want you two to do a walkthrough," Mai ordered looking up from her notes. They both groaned and walked out of the room.

"Did ya miss me?" Yasu asked walking through the doors with Gene trailing behind him.

"Come on Yasu, you know they were too busy to miss us," Gene said patting his shoulder. Yasu's smile only faltered a bit, but quickly returned when he saw the Monk.

"What did you find out?" Mai asked before Yasu could latch himself onto Monk.

"Oh, well Emi said she felt as if the hellhound wanted to hurt her and that it started out watching her from the woods. Ren didn't talk as much as we'd hope, he basically told us the same thing his mother did," Yasu handed her his notes and then went and sat next to Monk.

"What took you two so long? You didn't fool around did you?" Naru asked turning towards them while looking at his watch.

"Well, you see, Emi wanted to have a tea party with us," Gene practically whispered and made everyone strain their ears to hear him. Monk snorted and patted Yasu on the back.

"I told you they would end up getting off track," Mai said and gave a pointed look to Naru, who in turn only rolled his eyes.

"Awe, are we witnessing a couple's dispute," Yasu gushed and laughed. Monk and John gave them a curious look but they all looked away as soon as they noticed the glares from Mai and Naru. "Anyways, do you feel anything Gene?" Yasu asked to lessen the tension that was quickly forming.

"I can sense something small, but if there is anything else it's hiding," Gene brought his hand up to his chin and sat down.

"Naru come with me, I'm going to go find a quiet place to focus," Mai said standing up and walked out the door. Naru followed right behind her and the conversation in base started back up. They walked around the house for a bit, until Mai stopped in front of a room and walked in. "This room doesn't have a camera or microphone in it," Mai explained as Naru closed the door. She sat in the middle of the room and focused.

"Why did it matter if the room had a camera or a mic?" Naru asked leaning against the wall watching her.

"Just in case we decided to be unprofessional and have a good old make-out session," Mai said sarcastically and could feel the glare. "Ok, I can't focus if I have you glaring at me," Mai opened her eyes and put up her hands defensively.

"Don't make idiotic comments and I wouldn't glare," Naru stated simply and crossed his arms.

"Awe, so you wouldn't jump at the chance to make out with me?" Mai asked innocently and tilted her head slightly. Naru just shook his head and she pretended to be hurt.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, shaking his head and smiling. He leaned down and kissed her softly before leaving her alone and letting her focus.

"Loving me is all you can do," Mai smiled brightly. Once Naru leaned back against the wall, she closed her eyes and began to focus once more.

It wasn't too long before Mai opened her eyes, a look of confusion on her face. "What's wrong?" Naru asked helping her up.

"I don't, I thought I sensed something but as soon as I got close to it, it disappeared," Mai's face was puzzled. "This is definitely going to be a tough case and very dangerous as well," she bit her lip and they left the room.

Returning to base the others gave them looks, Masako and Ayako were back. "What did you two go off and do?" Ayako asked with a raised eyebrow. Naru just ignored her and sat down next to Lin at the computers.

"Masako did you sense anything?" Mai asked starting a pot of tea. The medium just shook her head. "Alright, well it seems something is here, but it's making an effort to hide. No one goes off by themselves, everyone will walk in a group of two or more, am I understood?" Mai's voice was serious and stern and left no room for argument. Once everyone nodded Mai was satisfied. "Ok, Gene and Yasu I want you two to do some research at the local library, it'll be safer for you there. Monk and John go do one last temperature check in these rooms," she gave them a piece of paper and they grabbed the equipment that was needed and headed out. Yasu and Gene said their goodbyes and left. "Ayako I want you to make charms, Masako, help her with anything she needs," the tea finally finished and Mai passed around cups and filled them.

Thirty minutes passed by and John and Monk came back. They helped Ayako and Masako and chatted about random topics. An hour passed by and Mai's stomach let out a loud growl, causing everyone to look at her and she blushed a bit. "It seems someone skipped eating today," Ayako looked at her sternly.

"Hey, we've had a busy day, don't be so hard on her," John defended Mai and Ayako only rolled her eyes.

"John you know this isn't the first time Mai has "forgotten" to eat," Monk said using air quotes. "We've talked about this Mai, do you want to pass out and have to end pause a case again?" Monk scolded the young women and she simply shook her head. "Alright, I guess John and I can go pick something up to eat. I think there's a nice take out place in town," Monk said standing and John followed and they left.

"I swear you need to take better care of yourself," Masako mumbled under breath with a sleeve covering her mouth, but even if it was bearable audible you could still hear the worry and disappointment in her voice.

"Here," was all Naru said before tossing her a protein bar. "That should hold you over," Naru went back to reading over his notes, hiding his worry for the girl he loved.

"Thanks," Mai whispered and opened the bar. Once she was finished with it and the trash in the bin, she started another pot of tea.

A good few minutes passed by slowly as they waited for John and Monk to get back. They could hear the front door opening, but Lin didn't see anyone on the camera. "Taniyama-san come look at this," Lin said and Mai leaned over his shoulder to look at the monitors.

"That's odd," Mai said under her breath. "Rewind the footage." Lin did as told and they watched the footage once more. The front door opened and then closed. No one was there to open it. "Naru, let's go investigate. Lin call us over the walkies if anything else happens. Mai left the room with a walkie in her hand and Naru following behind her.

Reaching the front door Mai tried to open it, but it didn't budge. "Come on Mai, stop playing around," Naru crossed his arms and sighed.

"Ok, if you think I'm messing around, you try to open it," Mai gestured to the door and step aside. As Naru tried to open the door, to which it didn't budge at all, Mai gave him an 'I told you so' look. "Let's try to open a window," Naru suggested and they went to the nearest window. Just like the door, the window didn't budge as well.

"Well, I think whatever is here likes us too much," Mai said sighing and heading back to base. Once there, Lin gave them a quizzical look. "The door won't budge, maybe it's only exiting," Mai thought to herself.

"What do you mean the door won't budge?!" Ayako screeched. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache. Masako and Mai tried to calm Ayako down.

"I think the door should be able to open from the outside, well I hope so and even if it doesn't Monk and John will know something is up and will begin to try to open the door," Mai said trying to calm the Miko's nerves.

"Taniyama-san there's only one problem with that theory," Lin interrupted and earned confused looks from everyone. He began to play some footage from an hour ago.


	9. Exciting News!

**Exciting News**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be streaming every Wednesday on twitch under SpookyWolffGaming. These will be my writing streams, where I'll be showing you guys my writing process and just to have fun. I hope you guys will tune in and I can't wait to see you there.**


End file.
